Mystery Teacher is Doctor Who?
by crazyone256
Summary: Suck at title's. Meet Lilly who will go on the most crazy adventure of her life with the doctor.NOTE: WILL GO INTO CROSS OVER'S NEXT CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Co-Stupid… plot bunnies. THEY KEEP GIVING ME IDEA'S! SO HERE IS ANOTHER STORY! DX

Declaimer-I do not own Doctor Who except the Oc's.

Lilly's Pov.

Here I am walking on a cold, brisk winter day, the cloud's grey and snow falling gently as ballerinas dancing on ice. Just the way I like it. My name is Lilly Ann Rose I am 18 years old. I have long blond hair that goes to my back, so I always put it in a pony tail, and I have deep sky blue eyes. I was wearing a Midnight blue vest over my black long sleeve, faded blue jeans and white sneakers.

Normally I was not allowed outside because my mother is so over protective of me, but she was gone for two week's so I went for a long walk. I was nearing the river when I saw a blue box appearing out of nowhere! "Wow that is amazing!" I whisper to someone in particular. Like I have any friend's, I was whispering to my dad who died a long time ago, when I was eleven years old, so I was pretty young.

Then two people came out. One was a man who was wearing a brown coat, a tie, and blue pants. He was a tan color and had brown hair and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, they were a goldenrod color. Another one, a woman came out who was wearing a long sleeve jacket that was a plum color and faded blue jeans as well. She was also a African American had black hair and brown eyes. They seem to be very nice people, but I still hid so I will not be seen.

Then one of them start to speak, it was woman. "Now where have you gotten us doctor?"

The man who is the 'doctor' said "Well I do not know Martha, but I should guess we should find this device and then…Who is there?" When he said that I broke into a sprint and hope that I will get home, and then I bump into something…it was the same man who clams was the 'doctor'. "Hello I am the doctor." What?

The Doctor's Pov.

We had to go to the time of 2011 and look for a device that the weeping angles stole. It was a bumpy ride, but we got there in one peace. That's what matter's right? When we got outside it was snowing. "Now where have you gotten us doctor?" Martha said with a aviated voice. I nearly flinch seeing how she hates to end up in the wrong place.

"Well I do not know Martha, but I should guess we should find this device and then..." I stop for a moment to see a girl or a woman more precise was looking at us wondering how we got here. "Who is there?" I ask and then the woman sprinted off into the woods.

"Let's go Martha and see who that woman is." Then I broke into a run as well I needed a good run without our lives endanger. I got in front of her and bump into me. I must say she has pretty eyes. She looked at her and says "Hello I'm the doctor."

"Doctor Who I may ask." It wasn't a question. She is a cheeky little one she is.

"Just the doctor and this is Martha." I said to her as Martha appears from the woods behind us. "Do you need help getting up?" I ask her.

" No I am fine. My name is Lilly by the way." She said calmly. "Now if you excuse me I have to get home." She past me and continue forward.

"Do you know…"I stared out then she said out in the middle of my sentence,

"If you want to ask me questions you will either, one get to know my mom, but she went to a business meeting or two become my history, math, science, or gym teacher." She said calmly. If her mom is over protective she must not have a lot of friend's poor thing.

"Were your teacher's at? I ask a simple question so she might tell me.

"They all disappeared, the disappearances started after we got some type of machine that suppose to help the teacher's, but they just poof, vanish. Well that is the question's I will ask for you good bye." She said simply and calmly. She just looked at me in the eye though out the whole thing and when she told me the answerer I did not expect I knew I will become her HISTORY TEACHER! Well this should be fun.

Co-STUPID PLOT BUNNY'S! Oh well that is chapter one. ^_^ Hope you all like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Co-Chapter 2 here you go.

Declaimer-I do not own Doctor Who except the Oc's.

Lilly's Pov.

When I got home after that weird appearance with the 'doctor' I hit my head on a wall and went to bed hoping all of this was a dream and I slept all day so I could go to school and get rid of thought's in my head. Sigh, just another day in Virginia, hopefully, NORMAL.

The next day I got up took a shower and headed to school. Nothing new there, but I had a strange felling that today will be different. As I walk into my first class, math…how I LOATHE the subject.

Just as I sat down the principle came in. I can't stand her; I swear she is out to get me. "Hello class…" She started," You will have a new teacher today and he and his assent will teach Math, Science, Language art's, gym, art, and History for this class... "As she said all that I felt my jaw drop. I KNEW SHE WAS OUT TO GET ME! "Now please welcome 'The Doctor' or whatever his name is.

"Hello…I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said. "This is Martha. We came from all the way from London, England." Ok then… I was wrong on the 'American' Thing, but how did I know? I was in the wood's to take a walk not this, note to self hit your head against a wall wend you are done with your homework.

"Hello…" Martha started out, "We will of course start with math. Seeing that there two 'teachers' in the class room we will split up each time. I will teach you Math, Gym, and Sciences, while The Doctor will teach Language Art's, Art, and History." Oh great…What do I have today like I have for the rest of the year?

1. Math

2. Science

3. Lunch (Yum ^_^)

4. Gym

5. Art

6. History

I HAVE EVERY SINGLE BLOCK WITH THEM? I hate my life… change note to self, hit your head against the wall after homework to knock myself out so I will forget this experiences.

Math was pretty boring, work sheets, text books, and etcetera. Then Science, It's my favorite subject out of everything else, beside Art and History of course. "Ok class now gets into groups of three." Martha said to everyone, yea group's of three. I will be a group of one…nothing new there.

There were 18 students in this class so I will be left out and do the experiment on my own. "Excuse me… Lilly…am I right?" Martha said I just nodded. "Why are you working by yourself? Do you want to be in a group?" She said kindly.

Then one of the students burst out "Don't pay any attention to her. She is a freak and nobody likes her because all she does is draw, and mutter to herself, about TIME LORD'S or something like that." The prep Anglia thinks she is better than anyone.

"Is this true Lilly?"Martha asked me with her head tilled to the side.

"There just story's my dad use to tell me. He said one day I will understand what the story's will mean one day…but it shattered into dream's when my dad died, so can we please drop the subject." I ask barely above a whisper. I did not like talking about my dad nor is his story…there my secret story's when my dad wrights them down on paper for me to read every night and I still do.

"Sure, but I will like to talk to you after History class ok?" Martha said to me with a sad smile, I guess she feel's sympathy for me. I just simply nodded and work on the experiment. It was easy, but the other group's started to get frustrated and one of the group's forgot a step and the beaker exploded into a million pieces. I never knew how you could explode a frog while dissecting it and getting just getting water on it, cool.

Soon after lunch, Gym, and Art, which was interesting, we had History. The time of day I want to leave this prison cell called school. After the bell rang and me completing my homework in record time, usually I have to do three question's when I get home, I was about to go out the door when Martha came through the door. Shit, I was so close to. "May we please talk to you now?" Martha said and I just nodded and sat down.

The Doctor's Pov.

"May we please talk to you now?" Martha said. Lilly just nodded and sat down near a empty seat.

"We need to know about the disappearances of the teachers and were this machine is so we may disarm the device and take it to a safe place." I said to her as calmly as I could without blurting out 'you're pretty'.

"All I know that the machine is somewhere in the boiler room under the school. They say there is alien technology there so they can make the students smarter or something like that. Lilly said with a little discomfort. "I really stay out of the drama as Miss. Martha saw."

Then Martha said to her, "When you are not in class you may just call me Martha." Then she added "So what about your dad telling you story's about Time Lord's?" This sparked my attention. Martha never told me that she or her dad knew, about the Time Lord's.

"Well…My dad uses to write me story's for when I can't sleep and he is off at work…" Lilly started out. "It's stupid really there just story's."

She tries and concluded, but I ask her a question that has been bugging me. "What happen to your dad? How did he die?" Then Martha jab her elbow into my arm. "OW…unnecessary." She just gave me a 'don't ask that question' look.

"No it's ok. It's just strange how my dad, strong, healthy, and kind, would be murdered…" She stared to say and both of us got extremely quite to here the story. "It all started out when my mom and I went out to get sugar so we could make chocolate chip cookies. When we came home we saw the front door open…"

_Flashback No one's Pov._

"_Mommy…"_ _Lilly asked her mother in her cute eleven year old voice laced with concern _

"_Yes Lilly?" Her mother asks wondering_ _she was worry._

"_Why is the door open…It's too hot and you said not to leave the door open." She said a little more worried._

"_Let's take a look then honey bee." Her mother said. When they looked inside five men was inside with her dad on the ground and there gun's pointing at him._

"_WHAT ARE YOUDOING TO MY DADDY?" Lilly yelled. All the men in the room looked at her._

"_Well, well isn't it the little half-breed. Isn't it Time…" One of the men started out then Lilly's mother yelled at them,_

"_Why are you here? What do you want?" Lilly just looked at her mother and back her father._

"_Daddy… what's going on?" Lilly said with fear in her voice._

"_Why are we here and want?" The same man spoke ignoring Lilly for now. "We are here for the time key and we want it now…" Then he pauses and looked at Lilly. Her once deep sky blue was now a golden color and the key necklace on her father were glowing. "…and I think we found it. Hand us the girl." _

"_NO!" Lilly's father yelled taking off the necklace and throwing it at Lilly. "Take it and run Lilly…I love you bo…" He started off then got silence when the sound's of guns went off. There laid her father eye's looking up without looking and blood stain the floor of her father's blood and life._

"_DADDY!" Lilly yelled while her mother looked terrified, but still pick up Lilly and ran. "I love you too daddy." Was her final word's before her mother put Lilly in the car and fell asleep and wake up in the police station._

_End flashback._

Lilly's Pov.

"…After that my mom moved us somewhere else and always kept an eye on me since that day." I concluded relisting it was 4:00. "I am sorry, but I must go." With that I got up.

"Do you still have your father's necklaces? " The doctor asked me curious and concern at the same time.

"Yes I never leave without it." I show them the necklace with the key on it. "Now may I please leave?" I said softly. They just nodded and I left without another word.

Co-Well there is chapter two for you. HAVE A CHICKEN DAY!

Erik-CHICKEN?

Co-Sorry Nice day. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Co-YEA CHAPTER 3!

Declaimer-I do not own Doctor Who except the Oc's.

**IMPORANT NOTE: I might put this story in cross over's because as it goes along there will be more cross over characters so this will be put in cross-over's soon sorry. **

Lilly's Pov.

I was walking home after the compensation with Martha and The Doctor. As I continue walking then I notes' an angel that looked like it was crying, in my yard. My mom hated lawn ornaments especially angel's. She reminds her of dad when he called crying angel's 'Weeping Angels' and to never turn your back or blink. I always did that when I was younger. My dad looked nerves around them and take's us to an ice-cream shop. I turn around for a second then the next thing I knew the 'ANGLE' was in my face with it mouth open showing off its jagged teeth. "WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled and ran inside and when I looked through the window it was at the front door. The worst thing is…my mom was home.

"Hi honey how was school?" She asks kindly. When she saw my face she got worried. Then she looked outside. "Don't look away, do not blink, and I will be right back…" She said then the statue blew up. When I looked who did that it was…The Doctor.

"That's my teacher…The Doctor." I said to her. Then she looked at me in fear.

"Go to your room." She said trying to keep control of the situation.

"Why…should I go to my room mom? He just saved us." I said to her. When I looked at her she looked panic. I got up and went to the door when the doorbell rang.

"Do not open that door." She said sternly, but I need answer's I want to know what that man mean 'half-breed' that time long ago.

"No mom I need to know." I open the door and there was the Doctor and Martha.

"OH…Hello Lilly. Is your mum home?" He asked with a bright smile.

"Yes she is, please come inside." I said looking snug at my mom. She looked frighten.

"Hello I'm The Doctor and this is Martha…by the looked of your daughter she wants answers and so would we so can you please tell us what you know." He said with a stern face on. It just seems so unnatural for a hot guy with a go with the flow attitude… Did I just call him hot?

"I will explain as much as I can because your father never told me much about him even when we were traveling in his TARDIS." My mother said and Martha and The Doctor gasp. "I guess I never knew much about my dad side to begin with, "I was 8 at the time when I meet Lilly's father, he looked like he was 25 and I gave him some food saying he was hungry. He ate fish sticks and custard, I nearly vomit."

The Doctor just giggles at that, it's a cute giggle…I HAVE to stop doing that. Then my mother continue talking, "He left until I was 24, then he came back he still looked like he was 25, seeing that I felt that I was of no use here I left with him. We travel to the most astonishing places you only see on science fiction." As she continues talking she said something that caught my attention. "…he, that's what you get for traveling with a Time Lord."

"Wait; hold up, a Time Lord? Isn't that make-believe that dad just made up?" I ask my mother. She looked angry at herself.

Then The Doctor intervene, "There is such thing as Time Lord's…" he started, "…because I am a Time Lord" When he said that my whole world turn upside down, I just looked at them, then the next thing I knew I was running, all I knew I just had to run away…anywhere, I had to leave.

I ended up in the forest where there was this woman about my age she had a light sky-blue long sleeve shirt, faded jeans, and black sneakers. Then she looked at me. "Hi!" she said a little too brightly for my taste. "My name is Anna! Who are you?"

Ok, happy much." Lilly, I am a half-breed." Then she gave me the 'WOW' look

"I'M A HALF-BREED TO!" She yelled, weird…I guess nothing is as it seems after what just happen. "I am a Inu-Saiyan isn't that cool! What type of half breed are you?"

…Inu-what? I guess I could tell her. "I am a human Time Lady hybrid." I said, again happy much.

"WOW A TIME LADY THAT IS SO COOL!" Wow she is happy all the time. "Do you want to train with me?" What does she mean? She saw the questioned look on my face, "Marshal Art's!"

I just looked at her, It could not be that bad my mother lied to me and if I do I could find out who killed my father if all his story's were true, why did he not regenerate. "Sure why not?" I said she squeal and pulled my arm away to a new life.

The Doctor's Pov.

We have been looking for 3 hour's now and we stop our search to find Lilly and the police 2 hours before they started a search party, I know I don't stay in one time very long, but she is half Time Lord/Lady so it's important before another alien life form find's her. Her mother is heartbroken…I hope we find her soon.

Five Year's latter. Doctor's Pov.

I CAN'T STAN THIS! It's been five years I traveled awhile with Martha then she staid to get a doctor's degree and I started to travel with Donna. Donna heard me talking about Lilly for quite some time and we came back five years since she disappears and another weird thing is happening at her old school…AGAIN! Last time it was the teacher's who, thanks to the weeping angels, put them back in time, now it's the students acting weird and going insane. I wonder if she is ok…she was very pretty.

Lilly's Pov.

I am here once again here where I lived for a little while and I am ready for what comes at me, I know about Time Lord/ Lady's , saiyan's, everything. I just need to apologies to the people I hurt…but at least I have a friend with me. Anna…. My first true friend, I was ready.

Co-Well that is all, yea I know the notes is a shocker but it goes with the plot and it was the only thing I could with this late at night. I know it's only 8 but I am beet tired. So hope you like it. Sorry if it was suckish. I really do suck at this story.

Erik-You hurt me. XD

Co-Oh hush up Erik...are you suppose to be in the Phantom of the Opera section?

Erik-Yelp. XD

Co-*Sigh* -_-lll


End file.
